1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system, virus infection spreading prevention method, and virus removal assistance method, and is appropriate for application in, for example, a storage system for a distributed storage environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage systems copy and share storage resources between a number of operation hosts. In this kind of environment, in the event that a certain operation host is infected with a computer virus (in the following, this is simply referred to as “virus”), the virus may also influence copied data, backed-up data, and other operation hosts.
Technology is also proposed as technology for preventing this kind of spreading of a virus where, in the related art, in storage apparatus having a main volume (referred to as a “primary volume” in the following), duplicate volumes (hereinafter referred to as “secondary volumes”) for this main volume, and back up volumes for backing up data of the secondary volumes, virus checking is implemented for secondary volumes during backing up of data stored on the secondary volumes to back up volumes (for example, refer to patent document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-46435.